


La partida

by rubinaberrie



Category: Warframe
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubinaberrie/pseuds/rubinaberrie
Summary: Spoilers de "Prólogo de la apostasía" y "El sacrificio"





	La partida

Como flashes, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a la mente de Raina, abriendo aún más la herida.  
Llegaron los recuerdos inconscientes, eso que eran más de Rhino que de ella. En ese entonces Raina no estaba al tanto de quién en verdad era, solo manejaba mentalmente un warframe, un robot. Y nada más.  
Después, la existencia de Natah. Lotus había sido Natah, una enemiga hija de Hunhow, el jefe de los conscientes, pero después fue la Lotus que conoció. Y después, el despertar del segundo sueño. Ya no era una mente manejando una warframe: era Raina, una chica a la que llamaban “tenno” u operadora, de pelo naranja y corte particular, que tenía el poder de manejar warframes primero, y luego de incorporarse en batalla con ellos.  
Y Lotus, la antigua Natah, la antigua enemiga, la había cuidado como su hija, la había adorado, la había guiado. Cada tanto venía a visitarla a la nave, y el día anterior a su desaparición, Lotus le había dicho.  
\- Descansa, mi niña. Yo vigilaré tu sueño. Siempre lo he hecho.  
Y le había dado un beso en la frente, un beso maternal, un beso de esos que aseguraban que jamás se iría, y que devolverían el orden al caos en el que el sistema origen se había convertido.  
Pero Lotus se fue al día siguiente de su vida, de la mano de Ballas.  
Como detestaba Raina a Ballas.  
Y la tenno buscó, dio vueltas y vueltas, y se enfrentó a Ballas. El Ballas que había dejado que Margulis, su primera madre adoptiva, muriera. El Ballas que se había llevado a su Lotus sin dar explicaciones. Ella y Umbra lo mataron, esperando respuestas. Y la respuesta llegó.  
En forma de Natah.  
\- ¿Qué te hicieron? - preguntó Raina a la enorme consciente que le hablaba con la voz de Lotus.  
\- Nada - le respondió Lotus, o Natah, Raina ya no sabía a quién le hablaba- esto… es lo que soy.  
Y después de alzar el cuerpo de Ballas, Lotus simplemente se fue.  
\---------  
Con el corazón roto, de vuelta en la nave, Raina se tocó la frente, recordando el beso que Lotus le había dejado.  
No sabía que se encontraría el día que ellas volvieran a encontrarse. Pero, por primera vez, y pensando que era algo ridículo, le pidió al Vacío que no se viera obligada a matarla.  
\- Operadora, Ordis quería saber… ¿en que estaba pensando?  
\- En nada, Ordis - le respondió secamente la tenno al cefalón de la nave - en nada.


End file.
